


When He Wakes Up

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dysphoria, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/M, Future Foundation, Gundham’s Favorite Word Is Mortal, M/M, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Trans Hagakure Yasuhiro, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Tanaka Gundham, Waking Up From A Simulation, fond thoughts about your favorite people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Months after the Future Foudation ends the SDR2 simulation, a certain lord of darkness awakens.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Tanaka Gundham/Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 19
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *screams into the abyss that is the internet* WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO SEE SOME TRANS GUNDHAM?! PLEASE????

Makoto Naegi was sitting at his usual spot, nearly falling asleep in his dark office filled with monitors. It was a boring job to be sure, since there weren’t even any conscious people to watch. Just teenagers trapped inside high-tech ventilators that looked like sci-fi coffins. A steady beep went off every couple of seconds, ensuring Naegi that the participants of the latest killing game were still alive. 

_God, how much longer until my shift ends?... it’s Aoi’s turn next, so hopefully I should be able to spend some time with Kirigiri... I kinda miss her, I haven’t seen her all day..._

His head dropped down onto his desk, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open, just for 5 more seconds…

_Please let it be acceptable for me to take a nap... I bet Kyouko does sometimes, she’s got to be tired because she works all the time..._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-_

Naegi shot up and nearly fell out of his chair, heart racing as he took a quick look at the monitors and ran out of the office, almost tripping on some cords as he went.

_They’re waking up! I gotta tell the others!_

  
  
  


Gundham Tanaka came back to himself in pieces.

First it was the realization that he was conscious. He could not move his limbs, and his head was foggy, but something akin to a thought let him know that he, the great Gundham Tanaka, was indeed alive.

He had an inkling to “go back to sleep” but found he could not. Instead he lay there, powerless to even open his eyes. He seemed to float in a state of space.

Then he gradually became aware of his body. He felt the itch of a pillow under his neck, and the scratchy feel of a light fabric around his abdomen. Cool, fresh air surrounded his nostrils.

Now he knew that he had limbs, in other circumstances maybe he wouldn’t have. He _was_ half-demon after all. It was a curse to be human. He’d never felt at home in this cursedly _mortal_ body of his. It had made people get the wrong idea about him. He despised it. 

Gundham eventually gained the strength to open his eyes, although moving any other part of his body was deemed impossible. He let his eyes slowly focus and found himself under a plastic round shield of sorts. He looked to his left as far as he could and saw a tube. Leading to what? He didn’t know. Did it have to do with the line of condensation he felt on his face?

Although his lower body and limbs were still weighed down, Gundham gained the ability to move his neck and shifted his head to the side, marveling in the careful technology that surrounded him. The tube next to him moved on his face as he did so, and he concluded that there was indeed something on his head, around his mouth, that the tube lead to. He would attempt to figure out what exactly it was by touch if he could move his hand. For now he just looked down, and saw a clear plastic mask of sorts. _That explains it._

Gundham relaxed and let strength finally return to his limbs, finding that they ached. And that he was tired, but yet he did not want to sleep. He couldn’t. He had to figure out where he was. 

Once he found the courage, he slowly trailed his hand along his side, feeling the gown of sorts that covered him. When he reached his chest and felt extra tissue compared to the rest of his body, he felt a wave of panic go over him. 

_No one can know that the great Gundham Tanaka was delivered into this world with the burden of this body that does not suit me! Who put me here? Do they intend to reveal me to the rest of their kind?_

Gundham put his other arm over his chest to soothe himself for the time being and continued to trace his body with the other, eventually landing on the face mask. He tapped it, but felt as if it were important that he didn’t take it off. It was there for a reason, and the air inside it was fresh and cool. It did not have an effect on him. It was oxygen, plain and simple, and Gundham knew that even he needed that to survive. 

Suddenly, with a whoosh of cold air, the plastic shield above him was raised up, and Gundham could hear decidedly mortal footsteps approach. 

He pressed his arm to his chest even more, attempting to compress the bump there, and raised himself up with his other arm, looking around at his surroundings. 

A small, brown-haired mortal boy ran up him as he was discovering there were more pods, and he looked at him with disdain. 

“Hello! I hope you’re feeling alright. My name’s Makoto Naegi. How are you doing? I understand this might be a little confusing but-“ 

Gundham sat up fully as Naegi rambled on and crossed his other arm over his chest, trying to conceal it fully, and cleared his throat, memories of lowering his voice to a great extent coming back to him.

“Please spare me of your presence mere mortal. I must find a compressing device before I bother with any of you, lest you be an impediment to my goal. “

Naegi stared at him in confusion, a little offset by his incredibly deep voice. “A compressing device?...” 

Gundham scoffed. “Of course an outlandishly normal one like you wouldn’t know what I meant. I shall not reveal to you my intentions.”

He sucked in a quick breath as he realized he had no idea where Cham-P, San-D, Maga-Z, and Jum-P where. 

“And I demand to know where my four dark devas of destruction are. Have they ascended this mortal plane? I must know.” 

Naegi sighed. He could hear the other pods opening up, and those people would probably be easier to understand than this one. This was a case for Yasuhiro. 

He picked up his walkie-talkie from off his belt and pressed the “talk” button. 

“Hiro, we got a case in the pod room, he just woke up and I can’t understand him. He speaks Japanese, but his speech patterns are… odd. Mind coming down to deal with him? I got to tend to the others.” 

Yasuhiro’s voice replied almost immediately. 

“Sure thing dude! I can deal with anything. Running down the hall right now!” 

Naegi put his walkie-talkie back on his belt and turned his attention to the man listed on his pod as “Gundham Tanaka”, still glaring at Naegi with his arms over his chest.

“Look, a friend of mine is coming to help you with whatever you need. I gotta go help your classmates, alright? Just stay here, he’ll be here in a minute or two.” 

Gundham grumbled and nodded reluctantly as Naegi waved and went to talk to the one known as Akane. 

He decided it was best to slouch over a bit, as to hide the shape of his mortal form even more. _One day I shall undergo a physical spell to undo this travesty that I have to live with. Whatever god decided to put me in this...femine body must truly be cruel. I am a man, and always have been. It is only fair that I be treated to a form that fits that, and even if it is impossible by mortal standards, I wish to conceal this dastardly mistake from the rest of my fellow inhabitants here on Earth._

Gundham scowled as he saw a gangly man with absurdly small glasses and strange hair that stuck out like long brown tendrils run into the room from the entrance across from Gundham’s pod, nearly out of breath. 

As soon as he saw Gundham, he smiled and walked over. 

“Would you happen to be the guy Naegi called me down here for?”

“Yes indeed, I am the great Gundham Tanaka, if that is who you are looking for.” 

Hiro, upon hearing Gundham’s speech patterns and voice, nodded thoughtfully. “I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure. Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand for a handshake, and Gundham simply shook his head and glared at him, hugging his chest even tighter than before and drawing his legs up near his upper body. 

Yasuhiro furrowed his brow, confused for a second, and then realized that Gundham’s body language must have something to do with his refusal. 

“Why you got your arms crossed over your chest, dude?”

“I possess bodily features that I do not wish for you to know the existence of, at least not in other mortal’s presence.” Gundham admitted, avoiding eye contact and wishing he had his scarf to hide himself in. 

Hiro’s eyes lit up with recognition. 

“I got you dude. I used to be the same way. Here, take my jacket.” He said, slipping it off his shoulders. “Do you mind if I put it on you? It might help. You don’t even have to uncross your arms or anything. I can help you get out of the pod, and we can walk to a private room to sort out your situation. Does that sound good?” 

Gundham nodded. _Someone who understands… I was not completely aware that mortals could be born into the wrong body, although with the level of intelligence for this topic this one displays, he may not be completely mortal after all._

Yasuhiro carefully wrapped his jacket around Gundham’s shoulders and buttoned it up over his still-crossed arms. 

Gundham swung his legs over the side of the pod and fell out, Yasuhiro catching him as he fell and setting him upright by his shoulders.

He smiled and motioned for Gundham to follow him, and Gundham wordlessly complied, walking next to Hiro as he led them out of the pod room and down one of the many hallways of the Future Foundation building. 

“Oh and by the way, we have 4 hamsters in little pods of their own if those happened to belong to you.”

Gundham breathed a sigh of relief. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Aaaand here we are!” 

Gundham stood next to Yasuhiro as he pressed a button on the wall, and a door slid open, revealing a small, dark room. The lights flickered on after a second or two, and it was revealed to have a bed and small desk, as well as a closet of sorts. At Yasuhiro’s motioning, he stepped inside cautiously, looking around with wary eyes. 

“You like this? You’ll be staying here for a bit,” Yasuhiro said. “We’re kinda in the middle of an apocalypse, so finding resources is sorta hard, but I’m sure we’ll be able to find you a binder or two! And there’s people around here that could make one for you. And in the meantime, (if you want to of course) we can organize a top surgery! The Future Foundation managed to do mine. Although I’m pretty sure you have to undergo a medical examination…” 

Yasuhiro started mumbling under his breath and pacing around, thumb and forefinger on his chin and looking at the ground. Gundham just stood there, getting gradually accustomed to his new surroundings. He could feel sweat start to pool where his arms were crossed, but he didn’t care much. 

“Excuse me if I may, but might I be left to my own devices for a period of time? I am a bit uncomfortable remaining in this static position,” Gundham said quietly, jolting Hagakure out of the clouds. “I appreciate how much thought you are putting into accommodating me, and I apologize for the inconvenience.” 

_ This one is truly incredible. I did not expect this.  _

“Oh! Yeah, sure thing dude!” Yasuhiro smiles and adjusts his glasses. “If I find a binder for you, I’ll be sure to bring it. And as for your hamsters, they’re still recovering. I think the process is a bit fickle due to them being so small…” 

“Thank you very much, kind one,” Gundham replied. “If my devas do not wake up from their stupor, but you still have their bodies, I’d like to perform a reanimating spell or two, if that is within your policy.” 

Yasuhiro appeared confused for a second or two, before his eyes lit up with recognition. “Reanimation spells?... oh you mean you’re going to bring them back to life! That’s so cool! I’d like to be there when you do, that’s amazing.” 

Gundham smiled, and nodded. “Your presence at the ceremony is much welcomed.” 

“Okay then! I’ll be on my way now. It was fun meeting you! I’ll knock on your door when I have what you need.” 

Yasuhiro then waved, and pulled out his ID card, the door opening up for him as he stepped towards it. He went out of the room and it closed behind him, leaving Gundham alone to his own thoughts. 

Gundham sat down on the bed, and knowing that he would be alone for a while, uncrossed his arms from inside the jacket. It was quite large and hid his body shape rather well, so he was content.

_ And now it’s time to think over past events… if they even happened. It seems like it must have been a dream. Maybe I am in the world of gods and demons now. They did not seem to have any opposition to being called “mortal” however… _

_ Where are Hajime Hinata and the dark queen? I promised Hinata that once we got off that bastardly island, that we would move in together… if he wished. And Sonia… what became of her after my...death? Was it truly death? I feel much alive now… _

He ran his hand over his arm and pinched it, making sure he was real. And it hurt, so he must be real, he decided. But everything was confusing to him, it couldn’t possibly process it all at once. One thing at a time. 

_ I hope Nekomaru is okay. It was truly a noble sacrifice. Is he still made of metal and steel? Or is he as he was before he saved the eater from the satan creature? I do not wish him permanent harm, but I did what had to be done… if only I knew we would wake up in the end.  _

Gundham sighed, and pulled the jacket closer around his shoulders, regret filling his chest. A heavy weight was on him, and he felt almost as if he would cry. He was not used to the feeling, although he knew he felt it when during his trial, when the ones he cared most about stared at him with betrayal and sadness in their eyes. 

Hajime had been one of the ones to help sentence him. How... ironic. And Sonia had reacted in the most pitiful of ways, water flowing down her cheeks as she protested for his innocence. But he turned himself in in the end, because he knew it was of no use. Either turn himself in, or everyone else dies. It was truly the most horrible of choices…

But to ever consider the second option made him a demon not only in body, but in soul. No wonder he was cursed with a vessel that did not belong to him. 

Gundham pulled his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on them, silently evaluating the feeling of the medical gown. 

_ I wish I had an organism of the furry nature to accompany me… I’ll be reunited with my dark devas soon, I hope.  _

_ Whoever put us in this mess must have been the most cruel of all organisms.  _

Gundham closed his eyes, and drank in the soft sounds of his surroundings for a bit. The soft whirr of the heating, the crinkle of the fabric around him as he breathed, distant voices down the hall, the creak of footsteps outside his door-

“HEY DUDE!” 

“Aah!” Gundham startled and fell off the bed, falling forward with comedic effect and hitting his neck and shoulder on the floor. He grumbled. 

“You okay in there? Can I come in?” Yasuhiro called from outside Gundham’s door. Gundham wrestled around from inside the jacket, trying to position himself so that he could get up. The floor was very cold. He did not like it. 

“Just...give me a moment. I am in a compromising situation right now.” 

_ This is embarrassing. A demon such as me should not have to deal with these little nuisances.  _

“Okay! If you need help, I’ll be happy to provide it. I’ll be standing out here for now,” Hagakure replied. Gundham managed to position his knees underneath him and stand up eventually, sighing with annoyance. 

“I’m okay now. Come in.” 

The wall opened up and Yasuhiro stepped in, carrying something under his arm. “You alright dude? What happened?” 

Gundham motioned towards the bed with his head. “Fell.” 

Yasuhiro nodded, and then pulled out the thing he was carrying. “Got this for you! Hope it fits. You’re accustomed with knowing how to put these on, right?” 

It was a simple black binder, with no zippers or hooks to be seen. It looked new, with no signs of previous wearers anywhere. 

_ Quite the miracle…  _

“Thank you so much,” Gundham said, extremely grateful. Yasuhiro smiled and put the binder down on Gundham’s bed. 

“I’m gonna go now… I believe there’s a community dinner at about 8 or so? I think your white-haired friend is still sleeping for some reason, but everyone else should be there!” Yasuhiro said excitedly. “Everyone is awake except him… anyways, when you’re ready to come out, all you need to do is walk towards the door and it’ll open! I put you into the system, this is officially your room now!” 

Yasuhiro started to walk back towards the door, before he remembered something and spun back around, his glasses almost flying off his face. 

“In that closet over there, since you probably don’t like wearing that hospital gown too much, there’s some clothes, like t-shirts and pants and stuff. Just so you know! Okay  _ now  _ I’m gonna go. Again. See you at dinner!” 

Yasuhiro then walked towards the door again, pulled out his ID and disappeared. Gundham smiled once more, and picked up the binder, preparing to put it on. 

Perhaps life on this plane wasn’t that bad after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh I finally got around to doing this! (Thanks L!) I know i said it would probably only be two chapters, but now that I've mentioned Hajime and Sonia, I'm compelled to write even more. I'm surprised those three aren't a popular ship... guess I'll have to make all the content myself :)


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Gundham wasn’t surprised by his appearance would be somewhat of a lie. 

After putting on the binder, and changing out of the hospital gown and into a t-shirt, sweats, and a light brown sweatshirt, Gundham discovered there was a small mirror on the inside of his closet and decided to take a look at himself.

_ I hope that I look at least a little presentable… _

Gone was the make-up, and the fake scar that he had gotten so used to on Jabberwock Island. There was no ring of mascara around his eyes. His red contact lens was gone as well, leaving him with two plain grey eyes. His hair-dye was still intact, although his hair had grown unusually long, almost reaching down to his shoulders. 

He lifted a hand to his hair and discovered that his undercut had now grown out a few inches. It didn’t look that bad though. And he still had freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and nose, although very light due to the lack of sun. 

_ I wonder why I kept them covered up in the past. Was it because I thought they were the mark of something unholy?... nevermind that now, I shall pay them no mind.  _

Gundham decided to pace around a bit in his room, admiring the way that the tail of his sweatshirt trailed behind him. 

_ Shall I keep up my role as the dark overlord?... I may be half of a demon, but is there any need for that now?... I feel safe. If danger arises, I shall rise up and protect my classmates with all I have left and assume that role again. I do not wish for harm to come to them.  _

_ Especially the two whom I have bonded most with. They are incredibly important to me. Hajime and Sonia shall not feel a shred of suffering if I would have anything to do with it.  _

He looked in the mirror again and scoffed amusingly. 

_ I don’t look very threatening in this form, do I? _

_ Maybe that’s for the best.  _

  
  


Gundham opened the door to the dining hall somewhat nervously. He’d walked all down the hallways looking for this place, guided only by the sound of laughter and noise. And if his appearance had changed this dramatically, what about the others? Would he be able to recognize them? 

With a loud creak, he stepped into the room. All eyes were instantly upon him, and he scanned the area for familiar faces, trying to identify his classmates from the future foundation members.

Within a few seconds, it was very clear that someone had recognized him. 

“ _ GUNDHAM!! _ ” 

With a loud scrape of a chair and the noise of something getting knocked against one of the tables, Sonia Nevermind, blonde hair pulled back in a long ponytail, ran across the room, and into Gundham’s arms, grinning gleefully.

He picked her up and spun her in a circle out of pure excitement, using her momentum to lift her up into the air, smiling so hard he thought his face would burst!

“My dark Queen!” 

“Overlord of Ice!” 

Sonia hugged him tightly as he set her back on the ground, and he returned it gratefully. Sonia was one of the only people he’d ever let touch him like that besides Hajime, and his mother. All three of them seemed to be unaffected by his curse, and he quite liked the affection coming from Sonia and Hajime. 

“I’m so glad you’re back!” Sonia said excitedly. “You’ve changed quite a bit! Your eyes look very beautiful!” 

“Oh...” Gundham was quite flustered by the comment and reached for his scarf out of habit to hide his blushing face, before deciding to pull his hood over his head instead. “Thank you…” 

“Gundham?...” Came a slightly lower, more nervous voice. Gundham drew his face out of his hood, recognizing it immediately. 

“Hajime?...” 

The boy in front of him had long hair down to his back, and monochromatic eyes, one green, one red. He did have his usual shirt and tie on however, curiously enough. He looked straight into Gundham’s eyes for a second before turning his face away, hints of red on his cheeks. 

_ He’s quite... pretty, if I do say so myself. There are many mysteries behind his appearance, but his presence alone enough to make me smile.  _

“I’m very glad to see that you’re back… may I have a hug as well?” he asked. Gundham was more than happy to provide, squeezing Hajime tightly while grinning. He could practically feel Hajime’s awkward smile, and he could hear Sonia giggle from behind him.

_ Whatever deity is out there… thank you so much for blessing me with these two...I’ve become quite attached to them, and their company is better than I could have ever imagined.  _

“The lack of your presence was distressing to me… I’m incredibly happy to be with you both again. I hope that we’ll be able to have many more moments together.” 

_ And even though life on this plane is frustrating, and I don’t know what to make of it at times, meeting Sonia and Hajime made up for it in throes. They understand me, and I’m willing to stay here for them. Hajime knows my struggle with my vessel and other human-ly things, and Sonia is well-informed with the dark arts, and likes caring for my Devas. _

He felt Sonia join the hug, and a warm feeling blossomed in his chest, as he managed to put one of his arms around her as well. 

“Of course! I love hanging out with you! I wouldn’t trade it for the world!” Sonia replied. 

“And...well you did say you wanted to move in with me…” Hajime joined in. “i’d be more than happy to live with you.” 

_ I love them.  _

_ Although the nature of our relationship is complex, that’s how you would sum it up in three words.  _

_ I love them so, so much.  _

“You two are of the utmost importance to me.” 

_ And although I wish I could unfold everything I feel for them right now, it’s not the time. I’d rather they hear a phrase they’re hopefully more accustomed to.  _

“...I love you. A lot.” 

Sonia gasped and then smiled wide, outing out of the hug in order to her hands over mouth in an attempt to hide her grin. Or something along those lines. Hajime simply stood there, and Gundham swore he could see tears brimming in his eyes. 

“I love you too Gundham!” Sonia nearly shouted, her eyes twinkling. Hajime nodded along with her. 

“I… god I’m so happy… I love you too.” Hajime said, smiling while tears fell down his face. Sonia quickly moved to wipe them away, and Gundham just stood there watching Hajime and Sonia exchange meaningful glances, before he experimentally held out his hands to them. 

“I know it might be impractical since we are supposed to be eating currently, but for the time being, would you like to?...” 

Sonia understood, and took Gundham’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together, Hajime following suit a few moments later. 

_ Once again, thank you.  _

_ They’re truly some of the best mortals I have ever met.  _

  
  


BONUS

“Hey Naeggs! Did you see that?” 

Makoto Naegi lifted his head up from where he was taking a short nap. “Huh?” 

Yasuhiro pointed at Gudham, Sonia, and Hajime in the distance. “That dude you called me down to help! He has partners!” 

“Aw, that’s very nice,” Naegi said with a yawn. “Seems like he’s happy.” 

“Yeah….” Yasuhiro smiled. “It kinda reminds me of how Kirigiri is around you, honestly.” 

Naegi sat straight up. “Wh- no of course not!” he protested indignantly.

“But she does! She gets all smiley and happy…” Yasuhiro continued on, teasing Naegi relentlessly. 

“Yasuhiro, I swear to god-” 

Off in the corner of the dining hall, Kirigiri watched them argue, a ghost of a smile on her face. 

_ Won’t be too long until he figures it out… and I’ll be waiting until then.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha SURPRISE CHAPTER!! This gave me so much serotonin while I was writing it... god I love these three.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference for Gundham’s appearance that I drew myself! Hajime is like Izuru... just with his regular clothes. And I could do one for Sonia, if you wish!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want me to do another chapter for this, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
